Kurtbastian as St berry
by Smams
Summary: Basically it's kurtbastian with the st. berry storyline
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones sit in the back of the library trying to do whatever work they still haven't done. They sit in silence until Kurt realizes he hasn't told Mercedes the news yet.

"Mercedes!" Kurt says, trying to get his best friends attention.

She looks up from her text book asking, "What?"

"I have to tell you something of the utmost importance!" Kurt says, lowering his voice as he leans in closer. This is a library after all, and if Kurt is too loud Ms. Carter will yell at him. And there is nothing worse than getting yelled at by the people you care about. Ms. Carter is Kurt's favorite faculty member so he wouldn't want her to get all worked up because of him.

Mercedes seem uninterested in what Kurt has decided to tell her. She's tired of doing work and she just wants to get it done, but Kurt feels the need to interrupt anyway. Kurt doesn't seem to notice though.

"So basically," he begins, "Blaine and I are dating now!"

Mercedes raises an eyebrow. That was fast. Mercedes remembers just a couple days ago Blaine broke up with Sam because Sam had cheated on him. And now Blaine's with Kurt? Blaine didn't seem like the kind of person to jump into a relationship right after getting out of one. Even though Kurt _has_ been in love with Blaine since freshman year, but Blaine doesn't know that. And she doubts Blaine feels the same.

"Um, Kurt, where exactly did you get that idea?" Mercedes adds, "Not to be rude or anything."

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest as Mercedes shifts uncomfortably in her chair. Kurt's beginning to wonder if Mercedes is jealous. Mercedes has never been in a relationship before. Blaine is Kurt's first relationship, and Kurt seems to think that it will also be his last.

"Mercedes, come on! Blaine just found out Sam had been cheating on him! The obvious choice is for Blaine's next relationship to be with me. We have kissed before, you know?" Kurt says. He starts to ramble on about him and Blaine, trying to convince Mercedes that they are in fact together.

Mercedes is still not buying it. Of course she wants Kurt to be happy, but she doesn't think Blaine is the right person for Kurt. And most of the time Kurt over analyzes things. He makes things out to be something that they aren't.

Hoping he'll listen, Mercedes begin to make a suggestion for him, "Kurt I think that maybe you should give Blaine some time and space to get over Sam before—."

"Mercedes, that is garbage, I mean it's not like Blaine and Sam were in love with each other. Their relationship would have never been that complex. Sam is a moron."

Mercedes rolls her eyes, "I'm not saying they were! I just think—."

Kurt stands up from where he was sitting, and glares down at Mercedes. Mercedes leans away from Kurt. He can be really scary sometimes, especially when he's looking like he's shooting fire rockets at you in his mind.

"Well, fine than Mercedes! If you don't want to be happy for your best friend than that's your problem!" Kurt says, stomping away from her.

"Calm down and stop being such a diva all the time!" She shouts back.

Mercedes glares at Kurt as he leaves. She's alone now. She thinks Kurt can be a little over dramatic sometimes. He did leave all of his stuff scattered across the table with Mercedes things. She clenches her fists at the thought of him.

_Breathe Mercedes breathe_, She tells herself. She doesn't want to get so worked up over him and then yell at him and hurt his feelings. Kurt is really sensitive when people get mad or yell at him. Mercedes _was _just trying to protect him after all. She doesn't want him to get hurt, and not everyone understands Kurt as easily as Mercedes does.

She lets out a deep breath and sighs. She brings her attention back to the book she was reading before Kurt interrupted her.

She just hopes that this doesn't turn into more drama. She has a feeling that she's wrong though. Hopefully Kurt will get something good out of this Blaine obsession.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt doesn't care what Mercedes says. He knows that he and Blaine are going to get their happily ever after _together_. So he never really officially talked to Blaine about being together but he's going to be sure to make it super obvious. Kurt can see Blaine now, standing by his locker getting whatever he needs for his next class. _So beautiful_, Kurt thinks.

Kurt runs up to Blaine, and swiftly closes his locker. Blaine jumps back, surprised. He blinks a few times. Blaine is feeling a little too tired today from the lack of sleep he got. Blaine turns slowly to see a grinning Kurt, who doesn't seem to notice that Blaine isn't feeling up to being social.

Blaine doesn't really know what to say. "Um, hi, Kurt…"

"Hello Blaine I made you a bowtie. And I made myself one to match! Aren't they just lovely?" Kurt asks, taking out the candy colored bowties and showing them to Blaine. Kurt's smile stretches wider, and he leans closer while Blaine leans back. Blaine examines them tiredly, confused. He reaches to take his anyway. He squints looking at it closer.

"Thanks Kurt…but why…?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, grin still plastered on his face. He's too delighted with his newfound "relationship" that he doesn't notice the awkward vibe in the air, but Blaine can feel it just fine. Kurt doesn't notice anything these days.

"Silly Blaine, we're dating now! So I also made you this color coded list of when all our dates are. You don't have to worry about planning them because I already thought them all out. I know how much stress you have on yourself with school and everything. This way you don't have to worry about missing them." Kurt tells him, stepping forward.

Blaine freezes; he isn't sure what to do. He doesn't usually have a problem with talking to Kurt, but ever since him and Sam broke up Kurt's been even crazier. Blaine just gulps and takes the chart despite his fear of leading Kurt on. Blaine doesn't like being mean, it's just not who he is.

"Thanks I-I guess…" Blaine replies, clearly uncomfortable, but again Kurt doesn't notice. Then Blaine darts off before Kurt can give him more strange items.

Kurt feels like he did well with his conversation with Blaine today. Of course, Kurt knows that they'll have many more conversations and gift exchanges throughout the day. Kurt leans up against Blaine's locker, and gazes at him dreamily as he runs away. Kurt sighs, whispering, "Perfection."

When Blaine is out of sight he turns back to his locker and puts his hand over the lock. Kurt figures that he knows Blaine so well he might be able to guess his code based on his personality.

Then Mercedes walks up to Kurt, noticing he's not by his own locker, but Blaine's.

"Hey, Kurt, what are you doing?" She asks, approaching him with caution.

Kurt is startled by Mercedes coming towards him. He didn't expect her to come crawling back so fast. He decides he just needs to act like he doesn't care if she's there or not. This is far from the truth, but Mercedes doesn't need to know that, right?

"Oh, it's you Mercedes. If you must know I was just giving Blaine a gift which he gladly accepted. We also had a lovely conversation. Looks like you were wrong about us." Kurt tells her, bragging, happy that Mercedes was oh so wrong.

Mercedes shakes her head as Kurt walks away, nose in the air. She knows she's still right.

-x-x-x-x-

Blaine ran off to the choir room. Now he is playing the piano while Brad Ellis is gone for a short juice break. He moves his fingers across the ivory keys.

Blaine has always loved music ever since he was a child. And the reason he has to practice right now if for his piano recital he has tonight. He's so excited for this one. His brother is coming to see it, and Cooper never comes to see any of his performances. And Blaine can only hope that no one told Kurt about the recital, but knowing Kurt he already knows about it.

It's not that Blaine doesn't like Kurt; it's just that he's a little too much for Blaine to deal with sometimes. Kurt is loud, and Blaine needs peace and quiet every now and then. That's another reason why Blaine comes to the choir room a lot—for peace and quiet. If Kurt would be able to understand the concept of peace and quiet maybe this strange relationship they have going could work out slightly better.

Blaine can't help it; thinking about Kurt makes Blaine incredibly angry. Suddenly, Blaine is filled with much rage. He clenches his fists in attempt to calm himself. He doesn't understand why Kurt can't just leave him the hell alone. He takes a deep breath and unclenches his fists. He just can't understand how anyone could put up with Kurt.

Blaine just needs to push Kurt out of his mind. He needs to focus on the more important things. Like his recital tonight. And how happy Cooper is going to be when he sees him playing up on the stage. And also how happy Blaine is going to be performing for another crowd.

He begins to picture his family and other random faces in a crowd that he would play for. Blaine picks his favorite song to play. He begins to play teenage dream on the piano, getting lost in the rhythm and his dream.

-x-x-x-x-

Blaine is just about to finish up his last song at the piano recital. So far he hasn't noticed if Kurt was here or not. _Please don't be here_, he plead in his head. But he's trying not to think about Kurt at the moment. He's only trying to think about the music. He still can't help but hope that nothing bad happens.

Somehow, Blaine manages to get through the rest of the song without any slip-ups. He rises from his seat at the piano. He can see Cooper giving him the most proud smile Blaine has ever received. When he accidently lets his eyes linger, he sees Kurt.

Kurt is right smack in the center of the audience. He's jumping up and down and clapping while everyone else is sitting and clapping with control and elegance. But sadly there's Kurt acting like a wild child. And for some reason it seems that Kurt chose this occasion to dress casually.

He has a blue t-shirt on that has words printed on it surrounded my music notes. Blaine leans closer, trying to make out the words. Then he realizes it says "Team Blaine".

_Oh, God_, Blaine thinks, eyes widening. His cheeks are burning wit embarrassment.

"WOOOO GO BLAINE! I love you Blaine you're so awesome! Isn't he awesome guys?" Kurt screams and shouts. He taps some elderly lady near him on the head and screams to her, "That's my boyfriend!"

Blaine finds that his fists are clenching up again.

Everyone in the room, but Kurt, stopped clapping. They're all just staring at him in confusion and disgust. Kurt is still so oblivious to everything around him. Blaine doesn't understand why he's still cheering with the biggest and happiest smile on his pale face.

Blaine can't stop the tears that well up in his eyes. How could Kurt do this to him? He sees Cooper laughing up a storm. No one's even paying attention to Blaine anymore. He didn't even get a chance to bow. He gives a tiny bow, but no one notices him. They're all giggling at Kurt. Blaine runs off the stage letting the tears slip down his face. No one sees him cry. Not even Kurt.

-x-x-x-x-

Kurt runs outside to meet Blaine once the recital is fully over. It's around nine-thirty so it's pretty dark outside. It's a little humid as well, but Kurt thinks it feels nice. And he's never been more proud of Blaine. Well, this is Kurt's first time going to one of these things, but still.

Kurt jumps up from the step he was sitting on when he spots Blaine coming down from the staircase. Blaine walks past him. Kurt assumes he just didn't see him because it's dark out. Kurt runs up to Blaine and tapping on his back. Blaine stops walking and turns to face Kurt, still trying to contain his anger.

"Blaine, honey, you were so good! You are definitely going to be some famous musician one day! I can feel it, trust me!" Kurt says, hugging him, still smiling like the biggest idiot on the planet.

Blaine doesn't make an effort to hug Kurt back, he just stands there. He has no idea how to reply. He knows that if he opens his mouth he'll say something he'll regret.

Blaine watches as Kurt's smile fads at his lack of enthusiasm.

Kurt wonders why there is no trace of joy on his face. This should be a happy time for him, but he just looks tired and annoyed and… unhappy. This definitely makes Kurt unhappy. Kurt tries to make Blaine's eyes meet his, but Blaine is just staring at the ground.

"Blaine, darling, what's wrong?" Kurt asks, pouting. Kurt gives him a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. Blaine just ignore Kurt's attempt.

"Are…Are you serious? Kurt _really_?" Blaine asks him, anger boiling in his voice.

"What? What's the matter?" Kurt is still not seeing it.

"You—you just fucking—God, you embarrassed me! You just don't scream and shout during _or_ after a piano recital! It's not a fucking football game! It's a formal event, _Kurt_!" Blaine growls. He begins to scream hysterically, "God, what in the fuck is wrong with you, seriously!? We are _not_ dating! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK _ALONE_!"

By now tears are streaming down Kurt's face, and his eyes are wide with hurt and fear.

Blaine is still breathing heavily with rage and anger. He shakes his head staring at the ground. Blaine raises a fist and Kurt takes a step back, hand covering his mouth as more tears fall.

Blaine doesn't hit Kurt though. He just pounds the palm of his hand with his enraged fist. Then he runs his hand through his hair, stressed.

"Just go away Kurt," Blaine whispers.

But Kurt's already gone.


End file.
